I Hate This Town
by megisradxo
Summary: Carlos finds out that Sasha is a fake and Gustavo hired her to be his girlfriend. Heartbroken and mad, he's considering leaving the Palmwoods forever. Can James convince him to stay or will Carlos leave Big Time Rush for good? Jarlos pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: This was originally going to be a one-shot but I decided I didn't want to rush things so it's going to be a short story with maybe five or six chapters. It is a James/Carlos pairing. T for now. Enjoy!_

_Chapter 1_

Carlos felt his head swimming in confusion. He felt his world come crashing down. He was pretty sure Gustavo just confessed to hiring Sasha to pretend to be interested in Carlos to only break his heart so he could sing a song better. A song.

"This was all a big joke to you?" Carlos yelled at Gustavo as he rose from his chair.

"I-…I shouldn't have and-" Gustavo started with a look of regret but Carlos cut him off.

"I don't care what you have to say to me. I'm done." Carlos glared at Gustavo before storming off. Kelly tried calling his name and pleading for him to let them explain but it was useless. Carlos stormed off to the apartment.

Carlos felt the tears forming and threatening to spill over. He couldn't catch his breath as he stormed off to apartment 2J. He couldn't understand why this happened. Coming to Hollywood was to help James live out his dreams. It was supposed to be the time of their lives and Carlos was beginning to regret coming to the Palmwoods. He didn't know why he was even here if Gustavo doubted his talent and was using him and his emotions to make money.

Carlos swung the door to their apartment open and fled to the room him and James shared. Katie and Mrs. Knight were home but he didn't say anything to them. The anger was consuming him and without realizing what he was doing he threw a glass lamp at the wall and it shattered. The glass shards scattered across the floor. His vision was swimming and he put his head in his hands.

"Carlos!" Mrs. Knight screamed with a curios Katie behind her. "What is going on?" She looked scared of Carlos. She had never seen him act this way and she didn't know how to handle him.

"This is all so stupid! I don't even know what I'm doing here. Everyone thinks I'm a joke," The words were spilling out of Carlos' mouth and he was feeling lightheaded. He felt sick to his stomach. He had everything he ever wanted, but was it even worth it when no one believed in him. Worthless. Worthless is what he felt.

Carlos gripped the corner of his mattress and flipped it off the frame. His anger was building inside him.

"Carlos!" A voice yelled. It was James. His best friend, James. Carlos wasn't even sure when he came into the room or when Mrs. Knight and Katie left the room. He was so consumed in anger to even notice. "What is going on Carlos?" James looked worried. Even a little scared. Carlos was tense and at edge. James never saw his best friend like this before.

"Oh, so you didn't hear did you?" Carlos spat at James.

"I don't know unless you tell me," James pleaded with him. "You have to calm down before you hurt yourself".

"Well that's a funny thing to say, because most people don't even care about how I feel, let alone my well-being," Carlos quickly wiped the tears away that were wetting his cheeks.

"Carlos," James stepped closer to him and laid a hand on the Latino's arm reassuringly. "Please tell me what's going on."

"It won't make a difference…but I might as well tell you," Carlos began and hung his head. "Gustavo told me that he hired Sasha to pretend to be my girlfriend and break my heart to I could sing that dumb break up song better. It seems I'm pretty worthless to Gustavo and you guys, huh?" The Latino's body began to shake. "I wanted to come here to help you live your dreams James, but I'm only holding you back."

James pulled Carlos into a tight embrace.

"Don't ever say that Carlitos," James said in a strangled voice. "You made my dreams come true. You gave the courage to be reckless and try for what seemed impossible".

Louds sobs escaped Carlos as he cried into James' chest.

"Gustavo doesn't believe in me. What if you guys lose faith in me too?" Carlos was breathing heavily against James. James was so warm and solid.

"It won't happen. You're my best friend. You're so talented, caring, and my best friend. Do you understand what that means?" James pulled away a bit and Carlos looked up. "It means that I won't ever give up on you. You've never given up on me" James bent down and gently pressed his lips to the Latino's forehead. As quickly as Carlos felt James' lips on his skin, they were gone. Carlos felt a little flushed. He wasn't sure what the gesture really meant, but it was comforting. His head was already too clustered with feelings to comprehend what had just happened.

Carlos breathing steadies as he slowly finds comfort being held by James. The taller boy wipes away at the short boys tears gently shushing him with soft whispers of comfort.

"Gustavo is an idiot sometimes, you know?" James spoke gently not wanting to upset his best friend anymore that he already was. "But he was wrong to do that to you. I'm sorry dear. We can fix this." James ran his hand through Carlos soft raven-colored hair.

"I finally thought someone actually liked me…but who am I kidding?" Carlos' words drifted off.

"Don't you dare say that! Any girl would be lucky to have you. Sasha is a bitch who doesn't deserve you." James' sharp words sent shivers down Carlos' spine.

"You could have anyone you want James…getting a girl isn't a problem for you," Carlos looked away biting his lip. "I don't get a lot of chances".

James looked at Carlos. The Latino was perfect in every way and the brunette wished that he saw the same way he did.

"We can fix this Carlitos," James' voice was soothing.

"We can fix it now. Maybe…but it won't change that I'm useless and no one wants me," Carlos' voice cracked.

James bit his lip and Carlos looked at him just waiting for him to say something, anything. He pulled away and James let him go.

"Want me to talk to Gustavo?" James hoped his suggestion was innocent enough.

"No," Carlos shook his head and refused to look up. "I don't wanna deal with this shit right now. I better clean up this mess. Mrs. Knight isn't too happy with me right now." Carlos looked like a kicked puppy. His usual cheerfulness was masked in pain and hurt.

"I'm sure she's just worried. I think your little fit might have surprised her. That's all. Let me help you clean up." The Latino didn't reply as James helped him put their room back in order. There was glass shards scattered across the floor from the broken lamp. James carefully swept them up.

After Carlos flipped his mattress back over, he flopped onto it. James knew this was his cue to leave but every part of him told him to stay. His best friend needed him.

Carlos let out a quiet sob and buried his face in his hands. He didn't know it would end like this. He was done with Hollywood. His heart was broken and that wasn't even the start of it. He didn't want to hold his best friend back and that's exactly what he was doing; letting James down.

The bed creaked as James crawled next to Carlos and lay beside him letting their bodies almost touch.

"You're the most amazing person I know Carlos. Don't let anyone make you feel otherwise," James' breath tickled the Latino's skin sending goose bumps throughout his body. Carlos didn't respond. He was at a loss for words.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: First off, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the first chapter. It meant the world to me. Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm really pleased with how this chapter came out so enjoy!

**Ch 2.**

Carlos awoke a few hours later from his unexpected nap after the exhaustion had kicked in from the amounts of stress he felt emotionally. He glanced at his purple watch and it read 5:23pm. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. James was no longer with him, but his best friend was there to comfort him before he had dozed off.

He blinked and the memory of James kissing him crept up in his mind. Even if it was just his forehead that he had kissed, it was still different. James was his friend, but he had never kissed him in any way before. Carlos' face felt hot and pulled the covers off him and got up to go and see where everyone was. He was getting kind of hungry and he would kill for a pizza.

When he set foot into the living room he only saw Katie watching TV. She was too engrossed in what she was watching that she didn't notice Carlos had come out of his room. He glanced towards the kitchen and saw Mrs. Knight cooking. He actually felt really guilty for the scene he had caused earlier and felt that he should apologize.

"Mrs. Knight?" Carlos called out to her and she turned to face him. She smiled at him but he could see the worried expression. She closed the gap between them and gave him a warm hug. "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier." She pulled away to look at him.

"I understand and it's okay," Mrs. Knight's voice was so soft and lovely as she spoke. "James told me what happened and I'm sorry." She kissed him on the cheek. Mrs. Knight treated them all just like they were her own and that's what he loved most about her.

"It's more than just about some girl," Carlos spoke softly. "It's the fact that Gustavo has no faith in me. I'm holding the guys back."

"That's not true honey," Mrs. Knight said gently. "I think we all just need to realize that Gustavo isn't always right. Remember that at first he didn't believe in any of you, but Kendall. If he really didn't think you guys had what it takes I think he would have said no when Kendall talked him into bringing all of you with him."

Carlos wanted to think the way Mrs. Knight did, but it was hard. Hard that Gustavo didn't think he could handle singing this song without being tricked and lied too. He was hurt that he was being manipulated. This wasn't what he imagined life at the Palmwoods would be.

"I don't know what I want any more Mrs. Knight." Carlos hung his head.

"Carlos, dear," Mrs. Knight's voice was sharp as she spoke, "I know this hurts now, but think of everything Gustavo has done for you boys. I'm sure he regrets hurting you like this. I can't make up your mind for you, but just think about it. People make mistakes honey. Sometimes you have to forgive them."

"Thanks Mrs. Knight. I know. This just doesn't feel right at the moment, but I'm grateful for you and the guys." Carlos looked up and smiled weakly. He knew part of what Mrs. Knight was saying was true, but it was impossible for the pain he felt to just vanish. He couldn't just forgive Gustavo. It wasn't that easy for him. Carlos thought he was a nice person, but would that be worth it if no one was nice back to him? The thought process was rather childish he admitted to himself, but it was true.

"The guys should be back soon. They went to get some pizza," Mrs. Knight knew pizza was his favorite. Carlos smiled. It made him feel a tad better. "I started cooking but James insisted they get pizza so I guess this will be lunch tomorrow." Mrs. Knight shrugged.

A few moments later Kendall, James and Logan returned with three boxes of pizza. James smirked at Carlos as Logan and Kendall greeted the Latino enthusiastically.

"Hey bud," Kendall greeted and gave Carlos a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I know you probably don't want me to bring this up right now Carlos, but I want you to know that life at the Palmwoods wouldn't be the same without you here."

"Yeah, and we can't be the Good Luck Patrol if it's just me." Logan piped in and gave a toothy grin.

"Alright boys," Mrs. Knight interrupted and waved her hands for them to go sit down at the table in the dining room. "You guys can talk about this later but I'm sure Carlos would like to eat some pizza." The boys of Big Time Rush willingly scattered to the table as their hungry stomachs growled for some extra cheesy pizza.

It wasn't an awkward silence, but it was odd none-the-less for the guys, and especially Carlos, to actually be quiet while they ate. The Latino felt as if they were afraid to say anything in fear of hurting his feelings and he didn't want things to get awkward just because of him. It would be something else they shouldn't be worrying about.

Carlos stared at his pizza and took a bite while contemplating everything running through his mind. His throat was constricted and it was hard to swallow even his favorite food.

"Carlos!" A voice cut across his mind. It was sharp and loud. It actually startled him and it took him a second to process it. "Are you ok?" It was James.

"Y-yeah," Carlos responded finding it hard to catch his breath. "Just…distracted."

"Sorry to say Carlos, but we can tell," Kendall said. "But we also want you to know that were here for you. If you want to talk to Gustavo we could all go together?"

"I know. I'm really grateful for you guys," Carlos said. "I think I should do this alone though. I mean I'm gonna have to talk to him…I know." The Latino fidgeted.

"Well…let us know if there's anything we can do." Logan included. Carlos stared at his hands and nodded.

They finished their pizza without another mention of the incident and Carlos thought it was best that way. He didn't have the guts to tell the guys that he was going to tell Gustavo that he was quitting the band.

The guys decided to watch a movie to end the night. They let James pick the movie and he decided on Inception.

Carlos claimed half the couch and James sat at the other end forcing Kendall and Logan to sit on the floor. Katie would have watched it with them, but Mrs. Knight told her to let the boys have their fun without her bugging them. Katie unwillingly listened to her mother.

Inception was one of their favorite movies so no one fought with James on his choice of movie. Watching a movie together was the only thing they were quiet during, so the silence was comforting.

By the time the movie was over it wasn't late but the guys knew that they had to be in the studio early the next morning so they decided to at least attempt to get some decent amount of sleep. Carlos and James went to their room while Logan and Kendall went to their own.

Carlos was afraid to look at James. The events that happened earlier with him had made him nervous. He wasn't sure what was going through James' mind. He just knew that he was confused about it all.

"Carlos," James called out to him. "I know you're about to do something stupid, but please don't do it."

"I know what I'm doing," The Latino answered back as he changed into his pajamas and sat on his bed facing away from James.

"I really don't think so. I'm not saying it to be a douche, but I know you're still really upset about this and I don't want you to do anything stupid."

"The only thing stupid I did was coming here James." Carlos was fighting back tears. He really didn't want to argue with James after the long day he had just had. He wished James would just lay off him.

James crossed the room and sat beside Carlos on his bed. He placed a hand on the Latino's shoulder and gently squeezed him. He looked up at James and a tear fell down his face.

"Hey, hey now, don't cry," James whispered soothingly. He gently brushed the wetness away from his friend's face. The next few seconds were a blur as James' gently pressed his lips against Carlos'.

"What was that for?" Carlos gasped. He pulled away from the kiss startled. He had never kissed a guy before, but kissing James felt so right and he didn't know why.

"To remind you to not do anything stupid tomorrow," James spoke. His voice was deep and it sent shivers down Carlos' spine. He pressed his forehead against the shorter boys and inhaled with a shuddering breath. "Is it working?"

Carlos pulled away to look at James. His bit his lip in hesitation but leaned in to capture James' mouth with his own. A soft moan escaped James' lip. James let his hands fall to the Latino's waist and tugged him closer.

James' lips were soft on Carlos', and the gentle kiss soon became heated as the taller boy pulled the shorter boy onto his lap and wrapped his strong arms around his friend. The Latino's body was trembling as he tangled his fingers into James' perfect hair.

Carlos was confused. He was confused as to why this was happening, but his body was on fire and he didn't want this to end. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but it was something real. If James was just toying with him he wouldn't be able to handle it, but this was James. James would never hurt him like that.

James skimmed his tongue on Carlos' bottom lip and the Latino opened his mouth letting the brunette take control.

They pulled apart as the lungs were screaming for oxygen. The breathless boys didn't say a word. Their hands roamed over the others body feeling ever crevice and toned muscle.

"What are you thinking about now?" James whispered against Carlos' skin.

"Well, first I'm hoping I'm not dreaming," Carlos chuckled breathlessly, "and secondly, I hope you're not doing this as some kind of cruel joke." James leaned in and kissed his friend deeply earning a moan from the boy.

"I would never Carlitos, and you know that. I can't stand to see you this upset. I wanted you to know I really care about you. When I couldn't find the right words to say, the only thing I could think of was to show you."

"I'm so confused James" as he spoke James planted kissed across his jawline and down his neck gently. "I love being in a band. You guys are my world. But I'm feeling pretty crushed as of now by everything that happened."

"I know you'll make the right decision Carlos. You're smart, brave and so much more." James held Carlos to his chest and picked him up so they could fall onto the bed together. Their limbs tangled together as they gently kissed. Carlos felt hot new tears form. James let him cry as they held each other. The night was filled with gentle kisses and soft moans until Carlos fitfully dozed off.

"I hope you know that I would die without you here my Carlitos. That I'm only as level-headed and humble because you showed me how," James knew his friend was fast asleep, but he somehow hoped he would just know how he felt.


End file.
